inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
First Match Part 1
heya minna! this is the 5th chapter! let's gettin' starting! so, y'all might be puzzled.. either this is Raimon's match or Magic Water's match, right? ahaha! this is actually Raimon's match.. Memo and Akaoni are also watching them.. Chapter 5 It seems that all the Magic Water's members are as busy as a bee. All of them are busy with Memo's information. About Raimon of course. 6 days passes, tomorrow is the match. Even though all of them are busy, Memo and Akaoni went somewhere. They're going to the forest at the back of the school. All the students in training are practicing. Once they see Memo and Akaoni, they bow to them. Showing their respect. "Minna! Still practicing?" Akaoni asked them. They answered at the same time, "Yes, Oto-san!" Both of them smiled. Why are they here? What's their problem? To meet him? Some of the students thinking like that. "We're very sorry. We need something to ask you, Angel-sama." Memo said to a man with navy blue hair and glowing red eyes. His name is Angel. Not real name really. Known as Angel Of Water. As they seen his eyes, their eyes changes to glowing purple. "Yes?" Angel said. "Tomorrow Raimon will have a match with Occult. Can we come to watch them? We just worry if something goes wrong with us." Memo told him. "Occult? Hmm.. Maybe.." And so they keep talking about it. Soon, its end. Finally, its decided. They can go but in reasons, they need to fulfill all the things in order to do so. Meanwhile, at Raimon: All the members practicing. Looks like Someoka's shot is done. Endou stand still at the goal and let the shot went inside the goal. "Someoka! That was an awesome shot!" Endou said to him. "This is it. This is my shot!" Someoka feels so happy. While all the teammates are very happy to see the shot, talking to Someoka, Gouenji come to the field. Endou is the first one to spot him. "Gouenji?" He look at Gouenji. So do the others. They all stand still and silent. "Endou, I.. I'll do it." Gouenji said to Endou. Endou couldn't believe and feels so happy. Gouenji is joining the team. All of them gather to the clubroom. "With this, Gouenji is a member of Raimon Junior High Soccer Club. Let's all get along, guys." Endou said that after he see the paper. "I'm Gouenji Shuuya." Gouenji introduce himself. Shishido is so happy to hear that. "Gouenji-san is with us!" "Now there's nothing to be afraid of!" Shourinji said. Someoka can't accept it. "Wait a minute. Why do we even need him? The Raimon team already has my killer tecnique!" Endou asked him after he heard what Someoka just said. "What's the matter, Someoka? There couldn't be anything reassuring, now that we have two strikers in our team." Someoka come closer to Gouenji. "Having me as our only striker is more than enough." Gouenji smiling while say, "You're very persistent over pretty things." Someoka got angry and pulled him by pulling the neck part of Gouenji's shirt. "Pretty?!" And then Aki come in with Haruna. "Guys, are you here?" "Please watch this!" Haruna showed a CD to them. Handa asked Haruna, "What's this?" "A match against Occult." She simply answered. Endou ask her after that, "Where did you get this?" She answered, "I got it from a source through the Journalism Club. It was a piece of cake." Saying that its easy. Endou feels so happy. "This is great, manager! We can use this to study Occult's strategy!" But then he's weird, "Huh? Hey.." On the screen, one player of Occult is dribbling the ball but no one of the player in the other team moved. "Why aren't they moving?" Haruna answered, "It's probably because they can't move. According to the rumors, it's an effect of Occult's.. nasty curse!" Making a 'ghost' face. Hearing that answer, some of the members are scared. "Curse?" The next day, at the soccer clubroom: '' "Yujo-kun, let's go! The match almost start!" Memo told Akaoni while wearing her hoodie. Akaoni simply nodded and both of them go towards Raimon after they done. While they're passing the gate, they heard a voice. It could be Angel's voice. It said, "You've promised it. Don't break it." And then the voice "vanish". All the students near the gate bow to them and wish them luck. Actually, what's their connection with Occult? Was it a big deal? Is it because of the rumors about Occult that Haruna said? Just see. ---- Its hard to do what Angel-sama said! Well, I really am promised him. I'm very sure that Yujo-kun didn't fight with IroIro-chan, but why he's still playing with his penknife? Lucky that Angel-sama said that no killing is allowed. Pheh, its hard to stop Yujo-kun from killing. ---- They finally arrived. They're watching them. "Yes! It's the day we've all been waiting for! Its the friendly between Raimon and Occult! Everyone is gathering to watch Raimon eleven who defeated Teikoku in the last match. What kind of match will the Raimon eleven show us this time? I, Kakuma Keita from the Chess Club will be your commentator once again!" Kakuma said. It seems that Sakuma and Kidou are also there. The same place where Akaoni and Memo are. Sakuma said, "Eh? I see that Gouenji has officially joined their team." Kidou is smiling. "Tch! Honestly, I really need to kill someone now." Akaoni murmured all over. He's holding his penknife strongly. Memo patted at his shoulder and whisper to him, "Remember back what Angel-sama had told us. Or else, you will.." Akaoni trembles as his eyes changes to glowing purple. Kidou spotted them and scared a bit. Sakuma too. Endou is fixing his gloves. And then he went to Natsumi, "Yo! Will the school really pay for our entry into the Football Frontier if we win this match?" Natsumi answer, "Yes, as I've promised. But don't forget you will be disbanded if you lose." and walk away. "I'll never lose! Never!" Endou fired up. Kazemaru said to him, "Endou! Here they come!" Endou hurriedly went near Kazemaru. All of them saw the Occult team entering the field with blue light surround them. Kageno said while looking at them, "They're eerie..." Handa heard what he says and say to him, "You're the one to talk." Endou tell the team, "All right, here we go!" Kabeyama looks like he wanted to go to the toilet. He ask permission from Endou. Raimon's coach, Fuyukai Suguru shake hand with Occult's coach, Jikiru Haito. "I'm Occult's team coach, Jikiru Haito. Let's have a good game today." Fuyukai answer, "Y-yeah, let's." Jikiru noticed Gouenji, "You are Gouenji-kun, correct?" Gouenji look up. "I was most impressed. Your shot against Teikoku was quite decisive. Oh, it was absolutely fantastic. Please go easy on us today." Hearing that, Someoka looks very mad and said, "Hey, wait! Your opponent isn't just Gouenji. Its all of us!" Jikiru looks closer to Someoka. "What? You have a good sense of humor. We asked for this friendly because we wanted to play against Gouenji-kun. Otherwise, we'd have no interest in a weak team like Raimon." Someoka is very mad. "What!?" luckily Endou is there to stop him. "Stop it, Someoka." Jikiru continue, "Please try not to slow down Gouenji-kun today." and walk away. Akaoni and Memo heard all of it. "I knew they only wanted to play with Gouenji. I could've stop that Jikiru." Memo is biting her nail. Akaoni whisper to Memo, "That's why I said I need to kill someone. And that 'someone' seems to be him." Akaoni pointed at Jikiru. "The match is about to start! With the debut Gouenji Shuuya, Raimon eleven sends out their strongest formation. On the other side with Occult team is their Captain Yuukoku, number eleven Burado and number ten Tsukimura. We've heard that this three have amazing offensive power! Now, how will the match turn out? It's time for kick-off!" Kakuma said. Long. Everyone is already in position. Endou said to his team, "Let's start with a roar, everyone!" "Hai!" They agreed. Occult's kick-off. Matsuno run closer to one of the Occult who got the ball and wanted to steal the ball. The opponent escape, but Shourinji is already in front of him and try to steal the ball. Shourinji failed. Burado pass the ball to Tsukimura. And so on the match started. Kabeyama failed to stop him and Tsukimura shot, "Phantom Shoot!" Endou use his goalkeeper hissatsu, "God Hand!" Luckily he can stop the shot. Tsukimura was so suprised to see it, "What?" Since Memo and Yujo are watching them. Memo smiled widely, "Sugoi yo, Endou. That Phantom Shoot. I know it." Someoka start to shot, "Dragon Crash!" The goalkeeper of Occult couldn't stop the shot. Jikiru was very suprised. "What is this?!" Kabeyama impress to see Someoka's shot, "Dragon Crash?" "Is that.. the name of his shot?" Kazemaru said. Endou run closer to Someoka and hi-fived him. "You did it! We got our 1 goal!" The managers happy to see that. "Now that's the first goal. Can't wait to see more goal they can score." Akaoni is licking his penknife. Memo is grinning. ---- Akaoni: My penknife is so delicious.. Apple: Damn it, why now I put the dialogue?! Memo: Nyah~ Don't worry.. It's all okay~ Akaoni&Memo: Hope you like it! See ya! Apple: Thanks, you two.. TAT ''click here for the previous chapter and here to read the next chapter! Can't wait to see more goal they can score.. (talk) 01:30, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfic Category:Magic Water Category:Raimon